The Picture
by Blackroseseeker
Summary: A picture may say a thousand words but that doesn't mean it doesn't lie.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of the affiliated characters although it would take care of a lot of financial problems if I did.

**AN: I think this is where I say something witty or profound but this is my first time and it's past 4 am. So please Read and Review if there is even anyone out there still reading Rolo.**

Her hair flows down over her shoulder as she looks down at the album that holds so many memories for her. Flipping through the album she stops and stares at the one picture that means the most to her. It reminds her to be strong. It tells her she is right. It praises her good sense. Most importantly though it utterly breaks her heart. A stranger would think it was a beautiful Christmas photo overflowing with love. The love of friends, with the two women smiling in the foreground. Romance in the background from the man who looks as if he would trade his soul to please the woman he looks upon, but that is where the problem lies. For the woman he is looking upon is Jean Grey, and the man looking is Wolverine instead of Scott Summers. Ororo Munroe is strong though and tells herself she doesn't mind.

She knows she could never be with the likes of Logan. He is so much more then ruff around the edges while she is the picture of smooth grace. Even if she maintains her demeanor out of necessity. She knows of his en-ability to commit to anyone.

"My goddess he can not even respect the commitment of others. This photo says it all." she thinks.

The picture Ororo was staring at so intently was nothing more then a snap shot. Jean and herself had been decorating the front of the mansion for Christmas. Kitty, who was self appointed photographer, had yelled get together and they did. The whole time oblivious to the man further up the stairs watching them. The only reason Wolverine hadn't moved out the way was because he assumed that he was far enough up the stairs to avoid being in the shot. He was wrong, and that became glaringly obvious once the pictures where developed and Kitty had put the album together.

Wolverine stood undetected just outside the door of the room Ororo sat in. He had a good guess what picture she was looking at. Wolverine had caught her looking at the picture more then a few times before. She always had an expression he couldn't read, and a scent he couldn't quite decipher that held an edge of sorrow. She looked and smelled the same now. He knew it was because of Charles' self control training, that she didn't read easier, and he hated it.

Wolverine never did like not being able to read people, but he especially hated it now. He wanted nothing more in that moment then to know why she kept going back to that picture. The one he wished out of existence the moment he saw it. Although he did like the rise it got out of Scott.

Truth be told half the reason he kept on about Jean was because he loved getting under the boy scout's skin. While the other half of that reason was something he would never admit in a million years, but Jean Grey was safe. Wolverine knew Jean would never leave her safe Scott for him, and despite her occasional flirting she did too. Honestly he couldn't fully respect her for not slapping him every time he made a move on her, but it wasn't his problem and she made a good distraction.

"I shoulda just said it and let the chips fall where they may," he thinks.

When Scott had seen the picture he had very predictably gone a little berserk. He confronted Wolverine about it yelling at him about keeping his eyes in his head and off Jean. For a split second Wolverine considered spiting it out and before turning to leave a dumbstruck Cyclopes behind, but he decided shutting Summers up while making him look like a fool wasn't worth the risk. So he just rubbed salt into the wound by reminding Scott who he was talking to by staring at Jean as he left the room.

What no one but him knew was that it wasn't Jean he had been staring at so passionately. It was Ro, as he liked to call her. She was the one with the mystery. The one with more control and grace then most woman could ever dream of attempting let alone mastering. She was the one with a heart so big he could even imagine it letting him in. She was the one he would never be worthy enough to touch. Wolverine knew they could never be together. He knew she was far to far above the likes of him. He knew she would never have him, but he wished like hell to go back and just tell Summers to back off because it wasn't his girl he was looking at.

He thought of going in to tell her even now, but he knew better then to do something so foolish. So he walked away confused and broken hearted.


End file.
